1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile radio terminal and a method for displaying data in the mobile radio terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, with a drastic spread of mobile telephones, various services have started to provide for subscribers via mobile telephones. Latest mobile telephones are used for not only voice-communication but also data-communication, such as transmitting and receiving e-mails, and browsing the information (contents) of URLs (Uniform Resource Locations) in the form of HTML (Hyper Text Markup Language) documents over the Internet (WWW (World Wide Web)).
Such data-communicable modern mobile telephone temporarily stores received e-mails and documents, which have been obtained by browsing the Internet (WEB data), in a memory for future displaying. Thus the data stored in the memory can be displayed even during the off-line state after disconnected from the Internet (off-line browsing).
Further, the user can have its mobile telephone display such obtained e-mails or WEB data during the off-line state (off-line browsing) and then call a telephone number attached thereto in the form of a hyperlink.
Such data-communicable mobile telephone usually has a phone-to function, by which selecting a telephone number being displayed on the screen and then pressing a corresponding button automatically execute a call-out operation for a destination terminal identified by the selected telephone number. Specifically, the user can call up a destination terminal identified by a telephone number, which is attached to the e-mail or WEB data on display, with only a single pressing on a button.
However, in above-mentioned conventional mobile telephone, after the start of the call-out process using the phone-to function (during a call-out process and a succeeding voice-communication process), the entire area of the display is changed over to the state indicating such processes (calling-out state/voice-communication state display). As a result, even if the user makes a call using a hands-free function or a headset, the user cannot manage a voice-communication looking through the source data (the e-mail data or the WEB data), which was displayed prior to the call-out process, because the source data is not displayed after the call-out operation.
Despite a favorable function of displaying data obtained via data communication with respect to the recent mobile telephone, the obtained data is not utilized during voice communication. Consequently, a smooth communication with a communication companion person would occasionally be hard to be realized so that a misunderstanding like the normal telephone communication depending on only voice communication occurs to cause an increased amount of toll.